Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
As society has developed rapidly in the information age, the prominence of a display device as a visual information transmission medium keeps increasing. The display needs to meet design requirements, such as low power consumption, thin profile, lightweight, high definition, etc. In recent years, a quantum dots light-emitting diode has been actively researched since the quantum dots light-emitting diode has favorable characteristics such as being slim, having high color purity, having long operation times, displaying with light-emitting material, etc.
A quantum dot is a semiconductor nano particle. A quantum dot light-emitting diode uses the quantum dot in a light-emitting layer instead of an organic light-emitting material. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) pixel emits a single color, e.g., red, green, or blue, and thus, each OLED cannot emit a wide variety of colors. However, the quantum dot light-emitting device controls positions each at which an electron and a hole are coupled with each other to emit a spectrum of hues. Therefore, the QD-LED has high color reproducibility and high brightness compared to an OLED, and the QD-LED display has been considered as a next generation light source.